


Markal's Hatchday

by Lxrdie123



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fan Characters, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Tickle Fights, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxrdie123/pseuds/Lxrdie123
Summary: Ryan spends the day making his matesprits hatchday the best he hatchday he've ever had.





	Markal's Hatchday

It was about 7AM in the morning. Markal had traveled over to Ryan's house to hang out a bit, but just ended up staying over for the night. Ryan had woke up earlier ago, for today was Markal's birthday, or hatching day as trolls call it. Right now, Ryan was waiting for Markal to wake up so they could start the day together.

_"Markyyy~ Wake up dear."_

_"H-Huhh? Oh! Hi Ryan."_

Markal had just been woken up by his matesprit. He sort of forgot what happened last night but started to remember quickly.

 _"Good morning. Made you breakfast."_ Ryan set down a little small bed and breakfast tray down on the bed. He'd whipped up a hefty amount of food for Markal. On the tray were some scrambled eggs, three thick, juicy slices of bacon, a stack of fluffy pancakes drizzled with maple syrup, and finally a tall glass of milk to wash it all down. Markal's mouth was practically watering. 

_"I-..I can eat all of this!?"_

_"Just this once. It is your special day after all~"_

_"My special.. Oh right!!! It's my hatchday! I totally forgot!"_

_"Yup. I've got much more planned for today, so you can eat all that first and come to the living room when you're ready."_

_"Alright!!!"_ Markal began to devour his food. Ryan giggled as he left the room. God can he be adorable sometimes. The next thing Ryan was planning to do was to take Markal somewhere. He didn't know where  _exactly_ they would go right now, but he knew that he wanted it to be special. It'd also be a distraction from his place, since once him and Markal left, everyone else would gather up at his house and prepare everything so that Markal's hatchday would be perfect. 

**~.~**

A few minutes later, Markal had eaten all of his food and gotten dressed. He headed downstairs to see what Ryan was planning to do.

_"Hey Ryan!"_

_"Damn. You ate all that and got dressed that fast?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"You sure don't cease to amaze me!"_

_"Hehehe. Where're you taking me anyways?"_

_"Anywhere you like. As long as it makes you happy."_

_"Hmm.. This sounds kinda boring but can we go back to my planet? It's really pretty, and I think it'd be nice walking around with you."_

_"Of course. Ready to go now?"_

_"Sure!"_ Ryan nodded and opened the door for Markal. Markal thanked Ryan and walked outside. Once Ryan also got out, Markal scooped him up in his arms bridal style. Ryan was a bit surprised by that but didn't mind it in the slightest.

_"Ready to jump some gates!?"_

_"As long as you're carrying me~"_ Markal giggled at Ryan's response and began to run towards the nearest gate. Once he got up to the highest point near the gate, he jumped and was teleported to the next planet. This continued until they both finally got to Markal's planet.

_"Here we are! Wanna stop by my house first or start walking?"_

_"Walking's nice. It'd be a good workout for you as well."_ He climbed out of Markal's arms and held onto Markal's hand.  _"Shall we walk?"_ asked Ryan

 _"Sure."_ Before doing that, they both looked across the land. Almost all of the ground was covered in purple flowers, except for the stone path which basically acted like a trail for anyone living here. Unless you're 6'9" of course. They both started to walk down the path. They eventually both started to chase eachother down a field of flowers. Ryan ended up tacklehugging Markal to the ground. They both got all their giggles out and then just laid there.

 _"Hehe..He.."_ Markal pulled Ryan towards him so that he was laying on top of him. He ran his fingers through Ryan's blonde locks while whispering the sweetest of things into his ear. Ryan giggled and began to place pecks all over Markal's face and neck. 

 _"Haha! Hey! That tickles ya cutie!"_ Markal decided the rebuttal back and started to tickle Ryan's sides. Ryan began to burst into giggles as he was mercilessly tickled to death by Markal.

_"H-HeHEH!! S-STOP TICKLING ME!!"_

_"Never!"_ Markal didn't stop tickling until he was satisfied. Ryan laid down on Markal's chest, panting from all the laughter Markal gave him. He flipped over so that he was on his stomach and started to scratch Markal's favorite spot on his chin to be scratched. A deep purr like sound came from Markal. Markal started smiling with pleasure. Ryan giggled in satisfaction and stopped scratching him.

_"Alright, it should be about time to head back to my place now."_

_"Aw!!! Really? Well, alright. Get in my arms mister!"_

_"Oh I will without a doubt!"_ Ryan climbed into Markal's arms. When they got back to Ryan's planet, his front porch was decorated with balloons and streamers.

_"Uhhh.. Ryan.. I think your porch got vandalized."_

_"No it didn't silly! Go inside."_ Markal shrugged and let Ryan down before opening the door.. 

 

 _ **"SURPRISE!!!"**_ All of Markal's friends were at the door! They'd come to wish him a happy birthday and to help Ryan with decorating his house. And presents! Don't forget the presents! Markal was in shock. He didn't know that everyone would be here! 

 _"Golly!! Is this all for me..?"_ He walked into Ryan's house, astonished by everything around him. 

Ryan appeared next to him.  _"Yup. Happy Hatchday babe."_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~He stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Markal on the cheek. Markal replied to this by dipping him down and kissing the ever loving crap out of him. Markal gently placed him on the couch after that. _"Thanks Ryan!!!!"_ Ryan was still in shock from that kiss. 

The rest of the day went smoothly. Markal had a great time with his friends eating cake, opening presents, and most of all, talking to all of them and thanking them for coming by. After everyone said their goodbyes, Markal got on the couch with Ryan and started to have a cuddlefest with him.

_"That was the most amazing hatchday in my life! Ya think we can do it next sweep?"_

_"Hehe.. Sure."_

And so, the two of them fell fast asleep on the couch. Markal couldn't wait for his next hatchday, and Ryan fell asleep happily knowing that he probably made his matesprit the happiest he's ever been.

_**The End.** _


End file.
